ROCKET QUEEN
by Dark Apoloni
Summary: Natsuki es una estudiante becada de la fuuka Gakuen, y para mantener dicha beca tiene que tener buenas calificaciones, la semana de exámenes se acerca y ella tiene que dar lo mejor que si pero hay pequeño problema, no puede estudiar por su vecina amante del rock...su futuro depende de ser una buena estudiante pero su vecina es un problema...podrá solucionarlo? ONE-SHOT (futaNat)
1. Chapter 1

Bueno Hola de nuevo a tod s

aqui pues como siempre pasando el rato se me vino a la mente esta historia corta

si, es un one-shot

espero que les guste xD!

* * *

**ROCKET QUEEN**

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

-no puede ser.-porque tenía que ser justo ahora.-porqué!.-grité tomándome el rostro y es que ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación

Parecía que la mala suerte estaba empecinada en joder mi futuro profesional

"Porque justo hoy día" era como si lo estuviera haciendo a propósito

"Porqué" apreté los dientes tratando de controlar mi rabia

"Vamos Nat, ten calma y paciencia"

¿No era para tanto no?

Es decir, aun podía seguir estudiando, ¿cierto?

Pues claro que seguiría estudiando

Nada iba a detenerme

-Vamos concéntrate.-me dije a mi misma mientras trataba de no distraerme.-vamos Natsuki Kuga.-volví a decir dándome ánimos pero sabía que no funcionaría para nada y es que maldición las ecuaciones y los apuntes comenzaban a moverse al compás del estribillo de la música al mismo tiempo que el escritorio retumbaba por las ondas sonoras

Parecía que estuviese siendo atacada por un Golbat o recibiendo el ultimate de la Reina del Dolor que había blinkeado justo a la puerta de mi apartamento solo para lanzar su Scream of Pain

"Claro que más podría ser"

No, no había manera

El sonido era muy fuerte como para siquiera poder escuchar mis propios pensamientos

-porque hoy.-poco me faltaba para llorar mientras contemplaba con horror que no podía concentrarme

No había manera de hacerlo

Volví a tomarme el rostro completamente desencajada

Debía imaginarme que esto pasaría desde un principió

Claro; si estábamos viernes que era la antesala del fin de semana, así que la previa no podía faltar, ¿verdad?

Levanté la vista al techo un tanto resignada; ahora entendía porque el alquiler había costado solo la mitad del precio referencial

Diablos como me arrepentía haber hecho el pago por adelantado

De haber sabido las razones de porque era tan bajo el alquiler, jamás hubiera aceptado estar aquí

-mierda.-suspiré derrotada y con la mirada perdida, no me quedaba de otra que esperar que ocurriera un milagro y que la música dejara de sonar

Pero vamos, eso no pasaría

No había milagro que me salvara

Estaba jodida

Realmente jodida

La música era tan fuerte que no dejaba ni escuchar mis propios pensamientos...ni los audífonos me ayudaban

No tenía caso

Definitivamente reprobaría el examen del lunes; a menos que detuviera esto

Negué con la cabeza, si no quería perder la beca tenía que detener este caos de alguna forma

**Jungle, welcome to the jungle**  
**Watch it bring you to your shun n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, knees**  
**Uh, I, I want to watch you bleed**

-porqué carajos tenía que gustarle el rock.-grité frustrada

Bien podía gustarle la música clásica

No me quejaría si estuviera escuchando una pieza de Yann Tiersen o alguna composición un poco mas actual al estilo de Toigar Isikli

Eso hubiera sido mucho más tolerable…pero no

Tenía que soportar a los gun's and roses desatar la locura con "welcome to the jungle" y no quería imaginar lo que se vendría más adelante

"Suficiente"

Esto tenía que parar de una vez por todas

Ya había soportado 3 meses de esta tortura

-ahora si que veras.-me puse de pie armándome de valor para ir a confrontarla, lamentablemente ese atisbo de valentía terminó durando solo dos malditos segundos

Me quedé como una idiota mirando la puerta de mi propia habitación mientras las piernas comenzaban a temblarme por la sola idea de interrumpirla

El maldito valor de ir a decirle sus 5 verdades pasó tan rápido que hizo que volviera a sentarme y a escuchar la canción que seguía retumbando todas las paredes de la habitación

**You know where you are?**  
**You're down in the jungle baby**  
**you're gonna die**  
**In the jungle welcome to the jungle**  
**Watch it bring you to your shun n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, knees**

Y una mierda

No es que odiara el género pero ella prácticamente me estaba incitando a que lo hiciera

-vamos es hora de que te pongas firme.-ya no podía dudar, y es que mi futuro dependía de que me fuese bien en la semana de exámenes

Y quizás debió ser por la ansiedad y desesperación del momento que me puse de pie otra vez para salir y tocar su puerta y decirle que ya era suficiente de tanta pendejada

Al menos así era como imaginé en mi mente que pasaría

Pero la verdad es que a mitad de camino volví a detenerme a pensar que quizás esto era una mala idea

Es decir, si la cabreaba demasiado probablemente me echaría para la calle en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-porque tenías que tener una cita justo hoy.-susurré maldiciendo mi mala suerte

Supongo que esta última semana ella había estado muy tranquila como para que fuese verdad

Además bien decía el dicho que las casanovas como ella no cambian, solo descansan

Definición que no podía estar más acertada

Como pude pensar que su abstinencia duraría más de una semana

Ilusa

Hablábamos de la estrella de la Fuuka Gakuen

La estudiante más sobresaliente y popular del instituto en el que yo solo era una becada del montón

Y para mantener dicha beca mis calificaciones tenían que ser altas, así que si no aprobaba con sobresaliente los exámenes entonces toda mi vida se jodería para siempre, así que esto tenía que parar de una maldita vez…

…Por mi preciado futuro es que debía plantarme firme y decirle que apagara el ruido que estaba haciendo

**In the jungle welcome to the jungle**  
**Watch it bring you to your shun n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n knees, knees**  
**In the jungle welcome to the jungle**  
**Watch it bring you to you**  
**Its gonna bring you down, ha!**

La canción terminó antes de que estuviera frente a su puerta

No es como si este concierto durara solo 5 minutos o un par de canciones

No

La noche solo empezaba para Shizuru Fujino y por lo menos me tendría un par de horas obligándome a escuchar a todo volumen una de sus tantas playlist favoritas.

"No"

Si las circunstancias fueran otras, estoy segura que no sería la única inquilina que estuviera parada en la entrada de su habitación con intenciones de apagar su equipo de mierda y tirarlo por la ventana

En circunstancias normales estaríamos todos los vecinos tumbando su puerta, pero había un pequeñísimo gran problema

Shizuru era la hija del dueño del lugar

Cabrearla significaba ser echada al instante sin darte posibilidad de replicas, ni peros ni objeciones

Durante este último mes fueron 3 los inquilinos que osaron tocar su puerta mientras sonaba **Rocket Queen**

La que se armó

Solo duraron 5 minutos en la entrada antes de que vinieran los guardias del primer nivel para que los botaran por el pasadizo con todas sus cosas

Desde aquél fatídico día en el 5to piso se ha vuelto a poner el aviso de " se alquila de apartamento"

Pero ya nadie quería

Por la fama de la hija ya era difícil que se volvieran a alquilar esas habitaciones, no importa el precio que le pusieran

Dios; como desearía tener un poco más de dinero así me hubiera mudado pisos más abajo ya que la música no llegaba a ser tan jodidamente molesta

No lo era

Había una gran diferencia entre estar un piso abajo y ser su vecina de a lado

Demasiada diferencia

Suspiré un tanto ansiosa

Lo cierto era que apenas me daba cuenta que estaba tentando demasiado a la suerte

Pero que más podía hacer

Mi futuro era lo que estaba en juego

No tenía tiempo que perder; ahora era el momento oportuno ya que la canción había terminado y era una chance de oro para que ella escuchara cuando tocara el timbre de su puerta

Tenía que arriesgarlo todo

No había de otra

Situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas y yo estaba lo suficientemente desesperada como para tocar su puerta y esperar y enfrentarla

Los segundos pasaron tortuosamente lentos mientras ya comenzaba a escucharse el sonido de la batería característica de la intro de Rocket Queen

-vaya así que eres tú.-al abrir la puerta una chica de ojos verdes, cabello oscuro y cuerpo de modelo me dio la "bienvenida", tenía el cabello alborotado y por lo desacomodado que estaba su polera polera azul era clara señal de que se lo había vuelto a poner solo para verse presentable

Su expresión ya me decía que quizás había interrumpido un grandioso momento

Lo cierto era que no me gustaba la forma en que me miraba

Parecía que fuese la persona que más odiaba en el mundo

Y bueno como culparla; probablemente había acabado de malograr la previa tan genial que estaría teniendo con la anfitriona

Tragué saliva sin dejarme intimidar

-estoy buscando a Shizuru.-dije molesta, pero solo estaba fingiendo estar furiosa

La chica me miró de pies a cabeza y antes de que me cerrara la puerta en la cara escuché la voz de la aludida gritando con un tono de estar jodidamente enojada preguntando quien carajos era quien venía a molestar

"estoy muerta" eso fue lo que primero que pensé

Me arrepentí al instante de no haberme quedado en mi habitación aguantando el tortuoso concierto de rock

Ahora mi suerte estaba echada

Me iría a la calle

-es solo tu vecina.-contestó mientras me seguía mirando con unas ganas asesinas, parecía que estaba aguantando el impulso de abalanzarse sobre mi para cobrárselas todas

Aunque pareciera raro esta no era la primera vez que pasaba esto

Y no podía preguntarme porque carajos sucedía

Cada una de sus presas de turno tenían esa misma expresión psicópata para conmigo

¿Por qué me miraban de esa manera?

Es decir, no conocía a ninguna pero todas me miraban igual

-¿es Natsuki?.-soltó sorprendida a lo que la chica asintió con desgano.-espera, dile que ya salgo.-dijo como si no pasara nada

La mujer solo soltó un bufido como respuesta dejándome sola no sin antes advertirme con una voz fría y grave que me quedara en la puerta y no hiciese nada raro que me tenía vigilada a lo que no supe que responder pues no tenía ni idea del porque rayos me estaba diciendo todo eso

Suspiré de mala gana mientras esperaba a que la dueña apareciera mientras que de fondo comenzaba a escuchar la característica voz de Axel Rose

**I've seen everything imaginable**  
**Pass before these eyes**  
**I've had everything that's tangible**  
**Honey you'd be surprised**  
**I'm a sexual innuendo**  
**In this burned out paradise**  
**If you turn me on to anything**  
**You better turn me on tonight**

Y una mierda

Si estando afuera se escuchaba tan insufriblemente fuerte que no era capaz ni de oír mis propios pensamientos no podía imaginarme como sería estar adentro

Siempre pensé que quizás era porque Shizuru no escuchaba bien o tal vez porque era sorda y por eso la ponía tan fuerte

"Que ingenua fui"

Aunque decirme ingenua sería poco, bueno ese fue el inocente pensamiento que tuve antes de enterarme de la verdadera razón del porqué ponía música a todo volumen la muy bandida

-wow hola Nat.-por fin aparecía ella con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa mientras apenas se daba tiempo a acomodarse la blusa y el cabello alborotado para verse no tan exhibida pero era tarde

Ya me había dado cuenta de que había malogrado un momento de intimidad

Lo único bueno de esta situación era que a diferencia de su invitada ella no parecía estar tan enojada

Así que eso eran buenas noticias

¿Cierto?

-hola Shizuru.-saludé un tanto torpe, debía medir y pensar cada palabra para que no me fuera de una patada a la calle.-

estaba claro que tenía las de perder por interrumpirla así que lo más prudente era empezar pidiendo perdón

-hola, amm y a que se debe la inesperada visita.-cuestionó mientras comenzaba a tararear el estribillo a la vez que empezaba a mover su cuerpo al ritmo frenético del solo de guitarra

Miré a los lados pensando que decir

El maldito sonido no dejaba concentrarme

Estaba muy fuerte y si a eso sumábamos que la dueña del lugar estaba esperando que le diera una buena excusa de porque había tocado su puerta pues...

-ah si, disculpa.-bueno no era que tuviera la culpa en primer lugar no?.-Mira Shizuru; sabes que el lunes vamos a entrar en semana de exámenes.-y como no iba a saberlo, si estábamos en la misma clase.-así que….

…**.Apaga tu puta música y déjame estudiar mujer!**

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle eso pero no pude

-cierto ya vienen las pruebas; y estas aquí para…?.-al parecer no tenía idea de lo que sucedía

¿Acaso no le parecía raro que apenas pudiéramos escucharnos hablar con tanta bulla?

**I see you standin'**  
**Standin' on your own**  
**It's such a lonely place for you**  
**For you to be**  
**If you need a shoulder**  
**Or if you need a friend**  
**I'll be here standing**  
**Until the bitter end**  
**No one needs the sorrow**  
**No one needs the pain**  
**I hate to see you**  
**Walking out there**  
**Out in the rain**  
**So don't chastise me**  
**Or think I, I mean you harm**  
**Of those that take you leave you strung out**  
**Much too far**  
**Baby yeah**

Me costaba creer que no se diera cuenta lo mucho que jodía a los vecinos

vecinos que ya había echado cual perros por venir a joderla y tentar su suerte, tal como yo lo estaba haciendo ahora

-mira, lo que quiero decirte es que estoy tratando de estudiar…y no puedo hacerlo porque la música está muy fuerte.-expliqué

La vi rascarse la mejilla un tanto despreocupada como si no le importara una mierda

-oh vaya, así que era por eso…-que no era obvio?.-ok bueno si, creo que puedo bajarle un poco para que deje de molestarte

-eso sería excelente.-definitivamente no me esperaba que considerara mi reclamo.-ok gracias, entonces eso era todo; disculpa las molestias y que tengas buenas noches.-dije feliz

-oh, claro que tendré buenas noches.-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona despidiéndose con un ademan de mano y una peculiar sonrisa maliciosa

Esto había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba

Al menos así lo creía

Pero fui muy ilusa

Demasiado

¿En serio pensaba que me haría caso?

Pues no

No lo hizo para nada

El volumen siguió siendo el mismo cuando regresé a mi habitación y el concierto apenas comenzaba

**Oh oh oh oh**  
**No no no no no no no**  
**Oh oh no no no baby**  
**Oh oh no no no baby yeah**

**Don't ever leave me**  
**Say you'll always be there**  
**All I ever wanted**  
**Was for you**  
**To know that I care**

No, definitivamente le había importado una mierda que se lo pidiera a las buenas

-porque no me sorprende.-susurré esperando de que no comenzara a darme una jaqueca.-y una mierda

A todo esto, no era que el rock me disgustara

Al contrario, era uno de mis géneros favoritos

pero como decían...del odio al amor solo había un paso

y Shizuru se había encargado que diera ese paso

"maldición"

* * *

Al día siguiente apenas y pude levantarme

El maldito concierto había terminado a eso de las dos de la mañana y tuve que quedarme despierta haciendo hora esperando la oportunidad para repasar algo pero solo duré media hora antes de que cayera dormida sobre el escritorio

En conclusión, no había estudiado ni una mierda y era un milagro que no me enfermara por haber dormido sentada cual idiota

Todo el cuerpo me dolía y sentía mis manos y piernas adormecidas por el frío

Si tan solo no fuese la dueña del lugar no habría tenido problemas de entrar a su habitación y tirar su puto equipo por la ventana

Probablemente si eso llegara a pasar sería considerada la heroína del lugar

Todos los residentes me aclamarían

Corearían mi nombre como si de una celebridad se tratara

Sería una estrella

Algo así como lo era ella en el instituto

Oh si, menuda fama se llevaba

La chica más popular de todas

Para que negar que tenía cualidades que le otorgaban el honor de llevar ese titulo

Shizuru era alguien muy bien hablada en el consejo, notas altas que sabría dios como las sacaba ya que nunca la había visto estudiar o quizás si lo hacía pero no me explicaba como rayos tenía tiempo para hacerlo si prácticamente se la pasaba todo los días en citas y fiestas

Bueno y si había algo más a resaltar y por lo que era el centro de las miradas en Fuuka era definitivamente por su apariencia

Para que negarlo

Su cuerpo era el delirio de todos los estudiantes que la tenían en un altar esperando cual fanáticos obsesionados por un saludo para que así pudieran calmar sus hormonas alborotadas, ilusos que estaban a sus pies esperando que les dirigiera la mirada…esa exótica mirada color carmín

A eso debíamos agregar que se manejaba un bonito rostro que hacía suspirar a casi todas las chicas del curso; que esperaban una sonrisa de ella para creer que tenían una oportunidad

Elegante, carismática y de una personalidad magnética

El paquete completo

Y pues ella no era idiota y sabía todo lo que tenía

Por eso le era fácil conseguirse una o dos chicas diferentes por semana

Se le hacía tan sencillo que estaba segura que ni se esforzaba para hacer que cayeran en sus redes

Bueno no es como si tuviera problemas con ello

Lo único que me molestaba era la música

Hasta ahora no he podido comprender que extraño fetiche era ese

Si, eso de la música a todo volumen era un fetiche sexual de lo más extraño

Cada vez que tenía sexo con alguien se le ocurría poner su equipo a todo volumen para que el desenfreno y la locura fuese aun mayor

-y una mierda.-volví a mirar mis apuntes sintiendo la culpa de que no pude avanzar ni un poco con mi repaso

"suficiente"

Fui a la ducha para ver si el agua fría hacía que mi cuerpo despertara del letargo

Ahora si estaba muy molesta

No le habría costado nada decirme que no me haría caso y que me fuera a la mierda

Por lo menos no me hubiera hecho falsas ilusiones, que le costaba haber sido sincera conmigo

"Nada!"

Pero no

La muy idiota no se había dignado a bajarle ni un poco y al contrario su noche de sexo había durado mucho más de lo que normalmente lo hacía

Supongo que la abstinencia de estar casi una semana sin hacerlo debió darle motivos suficientes

No debería estar sorprendida

Es decir, no es como si esto fuera nuevo

Desde la primera semana que me instalé, su rutina siempre había sido la misma

"mierda" miré la hora, faltaba poco para que fuesen las 7:00

Tenía que ir a tomar el desayuno, mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos ya que moría de hambre; a lo mejor con el estómago lleno; la ira y el enojo que sentía se apaciguase

Pero vamos esta era oportunidad para que la mala suerte volviera hacerse presente en mi vida y justo cuando estaba saliendo vi la puerta de Shizuru abrirse mostrando una silueta poco conocida

Era la chica de ayer que salía con una sonrisa y una cara de haber pasado la mejor noche de su vida

Tenía una expresión como si estuviese drogada; pero toda esa felicidad que llevaba en el rostro se le vino abajo cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia

Me volvió a mirar de pies a cabeza y pude sentir como la rabia y el odio se hacía presa de sus ojos

Comenzó a caminar mientras me seguía con la vista como si fuese un bicho raro o algo así

Parecía que poco le faltaba para que se me viniera encima

Suspiré de mala gana y es que no podía creerlo

Si no le había hecho nada; ok podría ser que le había jodido ayer interrumpiéndola un rato pero no más que eso, además que de todas maneras había pasado la noche con Shizuru así que no entendía porque carajos me veía de esa manera

Y saben que era lo peor de todo esto; lo más extraño era que esta escena no era nueva para mi

Esa chica no era la primera que me veía de esa forma asesina

En realidad todas las que vinieron antes de ella siempre terminaban mirándome como si les hubiera hecho algo malo…y rayos que no...a ninguna la conocía lo juro

Pero al parecer ellas si me odiaban

El motivo; a saber, quizás podían sentirse celosas de que fuese vecina de la Fujino o algo así, porque otra explicación no había

Lo último que quería hacer era pelearme con la invitada de turno así que esperé pacientemente que fuese ella quien usara el ascensor, yo por otro lado bajaría por las escaleras en el peor de los casos

Sin embargo no tuve tiempo y es que la siguiente en aparecer fue la propia Shizuru con una expresión parecida a la de su cita de turno

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que estaba parada cerca del ascensor cual idiota esperando que la vida me diera una bofetada

-Hola Natsuki.-saludó tan jovial como siempre

Lo cierto era que yo no estaba de tan buen humor como ella

Estaba muy molesta

Demasiado

No le contesté el saludo

La ignoré

Ni giré el rostro para mirarla

Así de simple

No sé qué tan sensato era hacer ese tipo de desplante pues sabía cuál era mi lugar pero se lo tendría que aguantar; es decir no le habría costado nada haber tenido la amabilidad de bajar su música a un nivel humanamente tolerable

No había pedido mucho

Solo un poco de amabilidad

Casi nada

Pero no le importó

No es que fuésemos amigas o algo así; quizás éramos solo conocidas pero no le costaba nada, al fin de cuentas yo era una inquilina que pagaba por la habitación de a lado y tenía derechos que debían respetarse ¿no?

Pero ni eso

Las cosas estaban claras

no le importaba ni un poco

-ey que te sucede.-y todavía lo preguntaba?

No podía creerlo

Seguí sin responder

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron pero para evitar que el momento fuese incomodo opté por dejarla sola tomando las escaleras, tuve que correr a toda prisa para ganarle al bendito ascensor pues estaba segura que al bajar ella pediría explicaciones de porque estaba actuando de esa manera

Oh claro que me las pediría

Pero no le iba a dar la oportunidad

* * *

Tomar un buen café cargado acompañado de un sándwich de jamón siempre era el mejor remedio para las malas noches de insomnio

Oh si, el intenso aroma y amargo sabor hacían que las energías volvieran a mi cuerpo

No todo estaba perdido

Después de desayunar volvería a mi habitación a estudiar como loca para ponerme al corriente y estaría preparada para el lunes

Aun me quedaban dos días para hacerlo bien y en el peor de los casos tendría el sustitutorio si todo salía fatal

Debía pensar en positivo

-está ocupado este asiento?.-levanté la mirada con sorpresa para contemplar horrorizada que realmente estaba aquí

No entendía como demonios me había encontrado

Se suponía que esta era la cafetería más alejada del condominio

Bueno a decir verdad no me esperaba que fuese a buscarme

Así que esto era inesperado

-si lo está.-contesté de manera fría esperando que se fuera

Miró a los costados como esperando que llegara mi invitada a la cual estaba reservando el supuesto asiento

-ok, pero todavía no llega.-dijo sentándose sin mas

Y ahora qué era lo que quería

¿Acaso quería decirme que este era mi último día y que fuese mejor que buscara otro lugar donde vivir?

Eso sería exagerado

Pero a saber

-que es lo que quieres.-pregunté tratando de no sonar tan molesta, pero si que lo estaba

-ok, mira no sé qué te ha pasado conmigo pero…-

-no puede ser que lo estés preguntando.-la interrumpí sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.-no le bajaste nada….ni un poco.-y como consecuencia tuve que sufrir toda la noche intentando resolver al menos un solo problema de mis apuntes.-no pude dormir…mucho menos estudiar

Parecía que recién se daba cuenta de lo que había ocasionado

-si lo bajé.-se excusó.-en serio le bajé el volumen y ya no se escuchaba tanto

Mentira

-así no pasó.-respondí tratando de controlarme y no explotar demasiado.-mira Shizuru, la única razón por la que he estado soportando que casi todas las noches comiences un concierto de rock es porque no he conseguido otro lugar que se acomode a mi economía.-si mis padres tuvieran un poco más y me mandaran lo suficiente definitivamente estaría en otro lugar

Me miró un tanto apenada

Recién parecía entrar en razón de sus actos

Pero estaba segura que le valdría nada pasado unos 5 minutos

Lo más que me diría sería una de sus tontas frases para tratar de arreglar el problema y luego al final volvería hacer lo mismo

Se olvidaría o le dejaría de importar

-oh si lo siento, en serio que lo bajé.-volvió a soltar esa vaga excusa.-en realidad no pensé que te molestaría tanto, es decir durante estos meses nunca fuiste a decirme nada

-eso era porque no estábamos en exámenes.-aclaré.-y el hecho de que no te lo dijera antes no significaba que no me molestara

Se encogió de hombros sintiendo la culpa

-ok, lo siento mira no volverá a pasar.-dijo totalmente apenada.-

No, no le creía nada

Como creerle a una casanova de primera, que cada fin de semana se acostaba con alguien diferente

A saber cuántos corazones habría roto esta mujer

Y cuantos tímpanos también

-Mira, yo puedo soportar la música.-lo he hecho poniéndome audífonos para dormir las anteriores veces.-pero no puedo estudiar, y la semana de exámenes va a comenzar, te pediría que por lo menos hasta que termine las pruebas no sigas….pero bueno, bien puedes ignorarme y seguir haciendo lo que quieras.-claro ese sería el camino más fácil

Definitivamente no lo haría, es decir para que cambiaría sus noches de diversión solo por una petición mía

No tenía sentido

Era solo la vecina de a lado

No más que eso

-vale, lo siento.-dijo tratando de sonar creíble, pero no iba a engañarme.-lo siento, no pensé que te molestaría tanto.-volvió a repetir

-me molestó que me dijeras que le bajarías.-acoté.-bien podrías haberme dicho que no, y no estaría tan enfadada.-eso era verdad.-mejor te hubieras sincerado y decir que no harías nada y que mi pedido te valía mierda

-tienes razón.-por fin lo confesaba.-pero en serio no pensé que te incomodaba tanto

-¿en serio no lo pensaste?.-ataqué con ironía.-bueno espero que ahora te haya quedado claro.-finalicé mientras uno de los chicos que atendía se acercaba para pedirle la orden a Shizuru a lo cual ella negaba con la cabeza diciendo amablemente que no pediría nada

-ok siento que estoy en falta así que dime que es lo que quieres.-

-ya te lo dije, al menos por esta semana procura no prender tu equipo ni poner Aerosmith o Metallica.-estaba claro que pedía demasiado

Por más culpable que se sintiera o fingiera estarlo

No iba hacerme ni puto caso

Privarse de una noche de sexo desenfrenado al son de la guitarra de Brian May era mucho pedir

Incluso si fuese una de sus mejores amigas quien se lo estuviera pidiendo ella no lo haría

No

No tenía caso

Si ni si quiera tuvo el tino de bajar el volumen mucho menos se abstendría por unas semanas

Pero seamos sinceras, había que admitir que aprovechaba bien su fama

Es decir, cualquiera que estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo

Llevar a las chicas más hermosas del instituto a pasar una noche desenfrenada y loca al ritmo de I was made for lovin you era lo que cualquiera desearía

Y pues tengo que admitirlo que si yo estuviera en su lugar haría exactamente lo mismo

Aunque no, no creo que fuese tan mujeriega

Quizás a lo mucho sería solo la mitad

"si la mitad estaría bien"

Pero lo que definitivamente no haría; sería poner la música a todo volumen para joder a todos los inquilinos

Claro que no

Si esa era la única forma de que ella se pusiera caliente, bien podía hacerlo usando audífonos

¿Claro que eso sería un poco incomodo, pero todo sería por el bienestar de sus vecinos no?

-estas pidiendo demasiado.-respondió

Sabía que diría eso

-ok, entonces porque estás aquí, si solo has venido a disculparte por lo de ayer no tiene caso.-no, para nada.-

-solo quiero que no estés molesta conmigo.-pidió con una mirada arrepentida

Suspiré pesadamente

Estaba equivocada si pensaba que me iba a convencer solo con su bonita cara

Bueno a lo mejor podía fingir que ya todo estaba bien

Si hacía eso quizás me dejaría en paz de una vez

Ya estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo en esta conversación y cada maldito minuto era importante

-ok ya, no pasa nada.-dije de mala gana tratando de dar punto final al pequeño inconveniente

-eso no me sonó muy convincente.-pues claro que no, seguía tan molesta que ni podía fingir bien

-ya olvídate, no es para tanto.-insistí para que ya dejara el tema de lado y se fuera

-vale….-soltó sin creerme del todo.-entonces si ya todo está bien, entonces déjame compensarte

"¿Que?"

La única manera en que podía compensarme era dejando de poner su rock pesado durante dos semanas

Pero ya se había negado a hacer eso

Pedirle que no tuviera sexo por ese lapso de tiempo era imposible

Y ella con el estilo de vida que llevaba no lo iba hacer

-ya te dije como podías compensarlo.-respondí cansina

Esto era una pérdida de tiempo

A este momento ya debería haber regresado a mi habitación a estudiar

-puedo ayudarte en la materia que necesites apoyo.-la proposición si que fue inesperada

Levanté la mirada extrañada esperando que estuviera bromeando

-¿hoy?.-pregunté sorprendida y es que no había manera

Era sábado y eso significaba que ella saldría en la noche con Haruka de cacería y a eso de las 22:00 vendría con alguna presa para volver a poner su playlist hasta saber qué hora

Por lo tanto solo tenía pocas horas para repasar antes de que Freddy Mercury me dijera que no

-claro que hoy, además me vendrá bien a mí también darle una hojeada a los cursos.-

No

Era una mala idea

Negué con la cabeza

Pensándolo bien, la mejor opción que tenía era ir donde Mai; haber si podíamos armar una sesión grupal de estudios junto con Mikoto

Estaba segura que la idea les agradaría ya que seguramente también esas bobas estarían matándose para llegar al lunes preparadas

-ok no voy arruinar tu fin de semana.-solté tratando de no comprometerme a nada

Ir donde Mai sería mi salvación y todas saldríamos ganando

Shizuru seguiría con su fin de semana largo y yo estaría preparada y lista para el lunes

Era perfecto y no quería deberle un favor o algo así

No

Para nada

Además podía ser peligroso

Y es que era bien conocido por todas que Shizuru Fujino tenía el encanto suficiente como para hacer caer a cualquiera

y yo no era tan fuerte

No

Lo último que quería era que sucediera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme después, esa era una de las razones por las que nunca me acerqué tanto a ella

Siendo su vecina y compañera de clases tuve muchas más oportunidades que cualquiera de sus presas o conquistas de turno pero no…no he tentado a la suerte

Además de que siempre he sido de la idea de tener compromisos serios y no solo aventuras de una sola noche así que Shizuru definitivamente no era mi tipo

Jamás

Nunca

-no lo arruinarías.-soltó con una leve sonrisa.-vamos, será divertido.-insistió en ayudarme

Arrugué el ceño desencajada

Comenzaba a pensar que su intención nunca había sido la de pedir disculpas en primer lugar

Muy astuta

Si era tal como estaba anticipando pues ya me hacía idea de que sus intenciones eran otras

Pero no funcionaría

"¿en serio Shizuru?" me hice la pregunta en mis pensamientos y es que sin darme cuenta estaba caminando por terreno peligroso

"cálmate Nat, estas sobre pensando las cosas" quizás me estaba haciendo ideas locas y en verdad quería ayudarme

Pero hablábamos de Shizuru

Lo último que faltaba era que me viera como si fuese una de sus presas

"¿sería así?" el solo imaginar ese posible escenario hizo que mis sentidos se pusieran en alerta

"oh no...oh no!"

Si en verdad me estaba viendo como una presa entonces tenía que huir

Huir ya mismo

-mira Shizuru, estoy bien solo déjalo así.-solté tratando de no sonar nerviosa pero darme cuenta de que podía ser una de sus víctimas solo había provocado que la situación se viera mas complicada

Rayos, no lo había pensado bien

Es decir, técnicamente estaba en sus manos

-vamos Natsuki no me rechaces la ayuda que te estoy ofreciendo.-

¿Ayuda?

Estaba claro que había un doble sentido y malas intenciones en esa "ayuda" que estaba ofreciendo

"mierda"

Definitivamente no lo había pensado bien

Maldición, ahora me daba cuenta que debía haber seguido pasando desapercibida

"que idiota soy" susurré arrepentida de haber tocado su puerta

Quizás esa simple acción había provocado que llamara demasiado su atención

-no…no, en serio ya estamos bien.-mierda, esto era malo

Esperaba que mis tontas suposiciones no fuesen ciertas pero porque otra razón estaría ofreciendo su ayuda un fin de semana completo

un fin de semana!

-no me rechaces.-suplicó esbozando otra sonrisa estúpida.-ok, entonces qué tal si nos ponemos de acuerdo

Miré a los lados esperando encontrar a alguien conocido que se pudiera unir a nuestra mesa y me salvara de la situación

Pero no

No había ni una cara familiar

Ahora mis nervios eran mayores y es que sentía que si le decía que no; mis cosas estarían tiradas a la calle antes de que pudiese llegar al condominio

-ehm… no creo…-no tenía las palabras adecuadas para rechazarla de la mejor manera posible

No se me ocurría nada

-sal conmigo.-soltó de repente

Y esa proposición fue tan inesperada y extraña que me quedé petrificada

Me olvidé de como respirar

La miré desconcertada esperando que me dijera que estaba bromeando

Deseaba que fuese así

Pero conocía mi mala suerte

-¿oye estas bien?.-preguntó al notar que no parpadeaba y me encontraba en claro estado de pánico.-Natsuki?

-no puedes estar hablando en serio, cierto?.-dije tratando de ordenar las ideas

Qué diablos estaba proponiéndome

"dios" Definitivamente había llamado demasiado la atención de la Fujino

-no estoy bromeando.-respondió mientras me miraba un tanto preocupada.-en serio estas bien?.-volvió a preguntar a lo que solo pude asentir con la cabeza.-bueno, no es para que te pongas así….¿acaso no te gusto?

¿Gustarme?

En este punto había que diferenciar muy bien las cosas

¿A quién no le gustaba Shizuru Fujino?

A todos del instituto les fascinaba Shizuru, todos morían por tener una oportunidad con ella….matarían por un revolcón

Literalmente lo harían

Y quien no

Claro que me gustaba

Pero solo eso

Podría sonar un tanto contradictorio pero…

-no eres mi tipo.-respondí recuperándome del shock emocional del momento

Ella me miró un tanto curiosa

-esa no fue mi pregunta.-aclaró con una mueca divertida.-

Tragué saliva

Y es que bueno técnicamente tenía razón

-ok, pero eso tiene todo que ver….de nada sirve que me gustes si no eres mi tipo.-dije apenas dándome cuenta que soltaba información que no debía

Si antes había llamado su atención pues no quería ni imaginarlo como sería después de esta plática

-oh, entonces si te gusto.-expresó satisfecha.-entonces porque no aceptas salir conmigo

-es que ya te lo dije…no eres mi tipo.-no, una mujeriega que cambia de pareja como si fuesen calzones no era mi tipo.-vamos sabes de lo que hablo

-no…no tengo idea.-acotó fingiendo ingenuidad.-Nat tú también me gustas...desde el primer momento que te vi me has gustado….-

"Que?"

Vaya tenía que admitir que era buena en esto

Pero estaba claro que era una mentira

-¿así les hablas a todas?.-pregunté con gracia.-y dime…¿siempre te funciona?.-añadí un tanto molesta

Ella parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida

Al parecer siempre le había funcionado

-lo digo en serio.-susurró apenas.-en serio me gustas Natsuki….

Demasiado buena en su actuación

Pero no iba a engañarme

No iba a caer

Estaba mal de la cabeza si pensaba que era como esas chicas fáciles con las que salía y desechaba como si fuesen cualquier cosa

-vamos; no va a funcionar conmigo.-así que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo intentándolo; tiempo que necesitaba yo para estudiar.-bueno Shizuru estoy algo ocupada así que….

-lo digo de verdad.-no se iba a rendir

pero qué mujer para más insistente por dios

Parecía que nunca le habían dicho que no

Pues siempre tenía que haber una primera vez

y yo iba a ser su primera vez

-por favor, ya te dije que no eres mi tip….

-desde que te he visto he obligado a todas las chicas que fingieran ser tú en la cama.-soltó de improviso.-ha sido la única manera que he tenido para no acosarte….-siguió con un tono desesperado que provocó que todo se volviera muy bizarro

No pude hablar

Me era imposible asimilar su alocada confesión

Esto iba más allá de cualquier frase de flirteo convencional

-no puedes estar hablando en serio.-no respondió

Se formó un silencio muy perturbador

¿acaso había escuchado mal?

Quería creer que si

Porque esto ya comenzaba a asustarme

-querías acosarme?.-no daba crédito a sus palabras.-estoy empezando a tener miedo

Miedo era decir poco

Como diablos se suponía que debía asimilar lo que me había dicho, lo peor era que sonaba tan perturbador que era poco creíble que fuese una mentira

-si, bueno por lo menos estoy siendo sincera.-añadió apenada.-sé que no es normal que les obligara a usar una peluca azul oscuro para que se pareciesen mas a ti pero el rol tenía que ser perfecto.-que?.-nunca les gustó que lo hiciera así que creo que se molestaron contigo

A medida que seguía hablando todo se ponía mucho mas...¿oscuro?

Pero ahora entendía mejor la situación

Eso explicaba porque carajos cada una de sus citas me veían con esa expresión de odio

Shizuru no estaba mintiendo

-ok, me tengo que ir.-no iba a estar a lado de alguien que probablemente estuviese obsesionada conmigo

-por favor dame una oportunidad.-me sostuvo de la mano mientras me miraba desesperada.-solo una oportunidad, si?...

No podía estar hablando en serio

Ni de joda

No había manera que aceptara

-realmente me gustas Natsuki…lo digo en serio…y si aceptas salir conmigo no miraré a otra chica que no seas tú.-

No

No iba a caer

Estaba idiota si creía que esta confesión obsesiva sería suficiente para convencerme

No

Para nada

Ni por un segundo

Nunca!

* * *

-Mai, porque no la llamas.-sugirió Mikoto mientras me miraba con esos ojos gatunos tan cautivadores

La idea no era mala, además Natsuki era una de las 4 becadas de nuestra clase así que eso quería decir que podría ayudarnos a estudiar y a lo mejor nos podría dar una mano en el tema de las integrales

-tu crees que acepte venir?.-pregunté poco convencida puesto que por el poco tiempo que he tenido de conocerla debía decir que no era muy buena en los trabajos grupales, ya habíamos tenido 3 asignaciones y en todas era la que se le hacía más difícil.-bueno supongo que no pierdo nada, ¿no?

Si todo salía bien tendríamos una competencia de quien sería la primera en resolver los propuestos del Libro de Rillayet

A Natsuki siempre le gustaba la competencia y si a eso sumábamos dinero pues que mejor

Me ganaría unos dólares y al mismo tiempo entrenaría para el examen del lunes

Marqué su número esperando pacientemente que contestara

Cuando lo hizo tuve que apartar el móvil por el fuerte ruido del otro lado de la linea

Estuve a nada de que quedarme sorda

Mikoto me miró extrañada mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo de lo que parecía ser una canción de rock?

-oye eso es Rocket Queen, ¿cierto?.-preguntó mientras tarareaba el ritmo y parecía restarle importancia al hecho de que la canción estuviera sonando tan fuerte como si la muy idiota al contestar no hubiera tenido mejor idea que poner su celular a lado del parlante

-Hey Nat, que rayos sucede.-pregunté pero no hubo respuesta

La canción seguía sonando

**I see you standin'**  
**Standin' on your own**  
**It's such a lonely place for you**  
**For you to be**  
**If you need a shoulder**  
**Or if you need a friend**  
**I'll be here standing**  
**Until the bitter end**  
**No one needs the sorrow**  
**No one needs the pain**  
**I hate to see you**  
**Walking out there**  
**Out in the rain**  
**So don't chastise me**  
**Or think I, I mean you harm**  
**Of those that take you leave you strung out**  
**Much too far**  
**Baby yeah**

Pensé que sería una de esas extrañas bromas

O tal vez estaba en una discoteca o en una fiesta

¿Sería posible?

Natsuki Kuga en una fiesta?

Para nada

-Hey Nat ya deja de jugar y apaga eso.-dije malhumorada pero siguió sin responderme

Lo único que se escuchaba era el estribillo de fondo

Estaba a punto de cortar la llamada hasta que respondió

-h..ho…hola?.-saludó, por alguna extraña razón su voz sonaba agitada…muy agitada

-oye donde se supone que estas.-pregunté mientras miraba a Mikoto ponerse de pie y comenzar a bailar al ritmo del coro

-a..ah…ah…b…bueno, no…no estoy disponib…no estoy disponible ahora.-apenas pudo terminar la frase antes de que soltara un extraño suspiro.-e..es…espera…es…estoy en una llama….e…en una llama…ah!.-no llegó a terminar la frase

Que carajos estaba pasando

Volví a mirar a Mikoto que parecía no haber escuchado nada de la conversación y seguía en su mundo

-no sabía que a Nat le gustara los gun's and roses.-atino a decir la Neko mientras movía sensualmente las caderas al ritmo de la guitarra mientras la llamada aún no se cortaba

-sí, yo tampoco.-dije esperando escuchar de nuevo su voz pero no volvió a decir nada

**Don't ever leave me**  
**Say you'll always be there**  
**All I ever wanted**  
**Was for you**  
**To know that I care**

La llamada finalizó casi al mismo tiempo que la canción terminaba

-¿estará en una fiesta?.-pregunté totalmente desconcertada

Mikoto me miró divertida volviendo a su sitio

-quizás.-respondió.-bueno a lo mejor ya ha estudiado.-

No….

No había manera

Ella misma me había dicho que tenía problemas para ponerse al corriente para los exámenes…exámenes que comenzaban este lunes

Extraño; además parecía que no estaba sola

-que raro.-volví a llamarla pero su número ya nunca volvió a sonar en toda la noche

**f...**

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo gaaaa

ha sido muy divertido escribir este fic

espero que les haya gustado =D

espero que si muajaja

nos vemos hasta una próxima ocasion


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos!

antes que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en este one-shot, jajaja ha sido muy divertido

y pues despues de tanto tiempo he decidido darles un pequeño extra, y espero que lo disfruten

PD: a los que preguntan la futa es Nat =d

* * *

**ROCKET QUEEN**

**EXTRA 01**

* * *

-por fin los exámenes han terminado!.-grité llena de emoción

Lo mejor de todo era que había salido bien librada en todas las materias

-si, por fin.-escuché decir a la neko que suspiraba aliviada al ver que también le había ido genial.-ya no mas noches de desvelos.-añadió con una sonrisa que al poco rato se cambiaba por un suave bostezo.-hablando de eso creo que iré a casa a echarme una siesta hasta el domingo

-pero que dices mujer.-de ninguna manera.-tenemos que celebrar Mikoto.-era lo menos que podíamos hacer.-vamos.-insistí

-realmente estoy muerta de sueño.-repitió soltando otro bostezo.-dormir será mi manera de celebrar.-añadió un tanto somnolienta

-en serio?...me vas a dejar sola?.-pregunté fingiendo indignación.-

La ojipardo solo atinó a mirarme con una sonrisa divertida como si supiera que fingía estar molesta

-puedes decirle a Nat o a Nao para salir.-Nat?

-Estamos hablando de la misma Natsuki?.-pregunté de manera irónica.-creo que ella fue la que lo ha pasado peor.-y pues para que negarlo

La pobre no tuvo tiempo para respirar ya que para seguir manteniendo la beca necesitaba sacar notas de excelencia por encima del promedio

Felizmente lo había logrado pero el precio había sido demasiado alto

-bueno si tienes razón, en los exámenes tenía una cara de zombie.-soltó recordando que cada vez que la había visto en clases o en los recesos parecía que la peliazul caería desmayada presa del cansancio.- por un momento pensé que no resisitiría para la prueba de ecuaciones diferenciales, incluso aposté con Nao a que se dormiría sobre su prueba antes de entregarla.-añadió con una leve carcajada

Había que admitir que la época de parciales no era un juego

Se podía decir que habían sido muy pocas los alumnos que habían salido invictos de la clase

-vale, pero a lo mejor como todo ha terminado se anima.-dijo mientras me señalaba con la mirada la silueta de la ojiverde que se acercaba desde el fondo del pasillo, al parecer recién se había percatado de nuestra presencia.-

-por fin ha terminado.-exclamó con una emoción contenida a la par que daba suspiros de tranquilidad, era como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima

-felicidades por alcanzar la excelencia.-felicité de manera sincera, me alegraba que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por fin estuviese recompensado

-si, parece que has sufrido mucho estas dos semanas.-expresó la neko con una mueca un tanto divertida.-

-si supieran.-susurró mientras que al igual que la gatuna lanzaba un bostezo.-necesito dormir o creo que moriré.-si Mikoto se mostraba cansada pues la expresión de Natsuki mostraba que estaba el doble de peor

Lo cierto era que esas eran muy malas noticias

-entonces pospondremos el festejo de fin de exámenes para mañana?.-pregunté un tanto decepcionada, y es que me encontraba realmente animada para ir a mover el cuerpo y bailar un rato

-¿festejo?.-Preguntó la peliazul a la par que arrugaba el ceño un tanto extrañada pues no tenía idea de que iba

-tenemos que festejar que salimos invictas.-dije para que quedara claro.-y pues como mañana es sábado y tenemos el día libre saldremos si o si.-dije y es que teníamos que salir divertirnos después de tanto estrés sufrido ¿no?

-no, de ninguna manera.-respondió mientras negaba con la cabeza.-no cuenten conmigo chicas, tengo cosas que hacer

"¿Que?"

Era bien sabido que Natsuki no era alguien fanática de las fiestas o de salidas de fin de semana pero que estuviera rechazando a la primera si que era curioso

Sobre todo porque antes de que empezara este martirio había prometido que de salir bien librada pues tomaría y se perdería por una semana como modo de celebración

Vaya poca palabra tenía

-hey tu dijiste que si terminabas bien, saldrías con nosotras hasta perder la conciencia.-atiné sonando claramente molesta

Ella solo parpadeó un tanto confundida y es que seguramente no recordaba esa promesa

-en serio dije eso?.-preguntó tratando de recordar a lo que Mikoto solo sonreía divertida disfrutando la situación

Ok, la verdad era que no había dicho nada de eso

Pero tenía que aprovechar lo olvidadiza que era…así que…

-vamos Nat, no me dejes colgando, la aburrida de Mikoto ya me está fallando porque prefiere dormir que acompañar a su mejor amiga a divertirse.-expresé mirando de reojo a la pelicorta que parecía no importarle mucho la indirecta que le lanzaba

-hey si tantas ganas tienes, mañana saldremos solas las dos.-lanzó la ojipardo esperando que no estuviera molesta con ella; pues no lo estaba pero tenía que hacerle creer que si para que se sintiera en deuda.-vamos Mai que te cuesta aguantarte un día.-

No me costaba nada

Pero como que se cortaba la emoción del momento

Es decir, quizás mañana las ganas ya no serían las mismas

-si que son un par de aburridas.-negué con la cabeza fingiendo estar molesta y cabreada a mas no poder

Lo cierto era que si debía estar realmente enfadada

Porque carajos tenían que matar mis ganas de esta manera

Casi sin previo aviso vi a Mikoto acercarse

-No presiones tanto a Nat.-susurró la neko en mi oído lo suficientemente despacio para que la aludida no escuchara.-luego te cuento porqué.-se separó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba de reojo a la peliazul que parecía que en cualquier momento caería al suelo producto del cansancio.-

Asentí un tanto dudosa y es que no entendía de lo que hablaba Mikoto

¿Acaso me había perdido de algo importante?

Natsuki ajena a la realidad solo atinó a despedirse

-vale chicas, quizás mañana hagamos algo para que no estén con esa actitud odiosa.-señaló refiriéndose solo a mi.-ya nos vemos.-se despidió algo apresurada a lo que Mikoto solo atinó a levantar la mano con una sonrisa picara

-ok necesito que me digas que es lo que está pasando.-tenía la impresión de que definitivamente me había perdido de algo importante referido a Natsuki

Pero que sería

Estuve concentrada como todas las demás en los exámenes así que no tenía idea de que podría ser

-creo que Nat está saliendo con alguien.-dijo con una sonrisa ladina

¿Que?

Levanté la ceja extrañada

Acaso había escuchado bien

-que acabas de decir.-definitivamente había escuchado mal

No había forma de que Natsuki…no

Es que ni si quiera podía hacerme una imagen mental

¿Natsuki saliendo con alguien?

¿En serio?

-pues lo que escuchaste.-respondió rascándose la mejilla sintiéndose culpable por delatar a su amiga.-

-no puedes estar hablando en serio.-no había manera

-si pues yo también no lo creería si no lo hubiese visto.-abrí los ojos de sobremanera

-que…de que rayos estas hablando.-grité desesperada

Que…que rayos era lo que había visto

La neko solo movió la cabeza de una lado a otro esperando que me calmara

-mmm recuerdas el día que la llamaste para que estudiáramos juntas?.-como olvidarlo, poco faltó para que me quedara sorda cuando la muy idiota contestó.-vale, si que había sido raro no?...es decir la música estaba tan fuerte que creíamos que Natsuki estaba en alguna fiesta o algo así.-cierto

Esa fue la única explicación que encontramos

Debía estar de fiesta con la música a todo volumen

-si, pero eso que tiene que ver.-no entendía cual era la relación de tal afirmación con el incidente de la llamada

-es gracioso porque me dijiste que parecía que no estaba sola verdad?.-pues siendo sinceras, si me había dado esa impresión.-pues tenías razón….no estaba sola.-añadió con una expresión ladina.-en realidad en el momento que contestó aquella llamada, la muy bandida ya estaba follando con su novia

¿Que?

¿Follando?

¿Novia?

"¿que?"

-¡Que!.-grité provocando que algunos chicos de curso que pasaban me miraran extrañados pero poco o nada me importaba, es decir que rayos estaba diciendo

Acaso me había despertado en una realidad alterna?

-como que follando.-no daba crédito a sus palabras

Ella me miró haciendo la señal con el dedo de que no llamara la atención

Parecía ser que la noticia era un secreto, pero vamos

-ok solo baja la voz.-dijo jalándome del brazo.-no te estoy bromeando ni nada para que quede claro así que no lo divulgues o Natsuki me matará.-

Esto tenía que ser una broma

-ok, lo siento.-parecía que hablaba en serio

Suspiró con pesadez mientras se quedaba en silencio como preguntándose si había sido buena idea decirme el secreto de Natsuki

Pero no tenía sentido

No lo tenía

-ok; te acuerdas el día de examen de filosofía, cuando la maestra nos hizo una prueba rápida?.-y como no, si la maldita prueba había sido de marcado y el tiempo en que debía entregarse fue de solo 5 minutos

-¿vale?.-

-Como había sido rápido, la clase terminó mas temprano de lo esperado; por lo que tuvimos mas tiempo libre para el siguiente examen.-hizo una pequeña pausa a lo que no tuve otra opción que quedarme en silencio esperando pacientemente que continuara.-y pues como no había estudiado para aritmética decidí irme al taller de música porque vamos, todos los talleres estarían vacíos ya que la mayoría de los chicos se encontraban en la biblioteca intercambiando apuntes y eso.-a medida que comenzaba a contar lo sucedido ya empezaba a imaginar que era lo que podía haber pasado.-la cosa es que…jaja dios….la cosa es que efectivamente cuando entré no había nadie y pues feliz me senté a repasar y todo estaba tranquilo hasta que escuché un ruido.-detuvo su monologo debido al repentino ataque de risa que debía suponer era por estar recordando lo que había pasado

-ok, Ya deja de reírte y sigue por dios.-ahora si estaba enfadada y es que de una vez quería saber que había sucedido

La neko levantó las manos como diciendo que no podía evitarlo

-ok jaja sigo…espera, yap.-dijo dando un resoplido como aguantando las ganas de partirse a reír otra vez.-ya estoy calmada, como te decía estaba de lo más tranquila repasando y habrá sido así por unos 5 minutos hasta que escuché un ruido por demás curioso.-volvió hacer una pausa mientras fingía las ganas de toser para no volver a reir.-…se escuchaba como si fuese un quejido pero fue muy despacio así que no le dí importancia, pensé que venía de afuera y seguramente algunos chicos estaban conversando cerca o que se yo, la cuestión es que que no le di mucha importancia al principio hasta que un segundo ruido mucho mas fuerte y claro me hizo entrar en razón de que no estaba sola.-se quedó en silencio esperando ver mi reacción, por otra parte yo me encontraba lo suficientemente ensimismada que no era capaz de poner alguna mueca o expresión en el rostro.-…era un gemido, no podía estar equivocada, lo peor de todo es que ese sonido comenzó a repetirse de una manera mas constante y a cada rato

-no jodas…entonces Natsuki estaba teniendo sexo en el taller de música?.-ok, definitivamente debía estar en otra realidad

La ojipardo asintió afirmativa ante mi desconcierto

-así es, bueno específicamente la muy bandida estaba teniendo sexo en el baño del taller de música.-

Me quedé muda ante tal revelación

¿Estábamos hablando de la misma Natsuki?

"Wow"

-vaya….esto si que no me lo esperaba y entonces que hiciste, acaso fuiste a tocarles la puerta y le encontraste con las manos en la masa?.-conociendo a Mikoto era lo mas probable

La aludida negó con un tenue asentimiento

-no; como al principio no tenía idea de quienes serían las chicas que estaban teniendo sexo esperé…incluso había la posibilidad de que fuese solo una persona que estaba masturbándose…así que esperé tranquilamente a que se delataran.-vaya a veces Mikoto si que daba miedo.-esperé como unos 15 minutos escuchando los gemidos de su novia que se hicieron mas fuertes a medida que pasaba el tiempo, tengo que admitir que eso me calentó un poco.-que carajos estaba diciendo?.-no me mires así…no soy de piedra, es que realmente sonaba demasiado sensual…ok solo no te molestes.-no estaba molesta.-si jajaja lo mas gracioso fue cuando las vi salir a las dos mientras se acomodaban la ropa, tardaron como 10 segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba sentada a un costado, jajaja dios mío lo mejor fue sus caras cuando me vieron y cruzamos miradas, debí tomarles una foto

-vaya….entonces quieres decir que también viste a su novia?.-lancé la pregunta, a este punto ya nada podría sorprenderme.-ok y quien es.-

La neko sonrió con malicia

-a que no sabes quién podría ser.-soltó frotándose las manos, estaba idiota si pensaba que le seguiría su tonto juego de adivinanza, lo cierto era que quería saber de una vez quien era la supuesta novia de Natsuki.-

-solo di su nombre.-

-Shizuru Fujino.-

**"¿Que? x 2"**

-Shizuru?.-en serio?.-estamos hablando de la misma Shizuru?

¿La estudiante que lidera el ranking de honor y que esta mas buena que el pan con mantequilla?

-así es.-Mikoto asintió con una extraña seriedad.-vaya que suerte tiene Natsuki

"no me jodas"

Esta información si que no podía asimilar

Ya el solo hecho de saber que Natsuki tenía novia era demasiado pues si a eso sumabamos que...no...de ninguna manera

-hey Mai, ¿estas bien?.-preguntó un tanto preocupada la pelinegra al verme con la mirada perdida en un punto lejano de la realidad.-¿Mai?.-

Entonces ahora todo tenía sentido y explicaba el extraño cansancio de la Kuga

No…no era porque se había estado desvelando las noches intentando estudiar

La muy pervertida había estado teniendo sexo como una loca con Shizuru Fujino

Claro…claro...ahora todas las piezas encajaban

Bueno como culparla, si era Shizuru quien la incitaba a follar pues como podría resistirse

-Wow…ahora si que le tengo envidia a Nat.-susurré tratando de salir del momento.-así que se está comiendo a Shizuru, vaya si que tiene mucha suerte.-

Si, era la primera vez que sentía envidia

No pude evitar sonreír con malicia

Lo bueno de esto era que ahora si la joderia como nunca

Así que era mejor que se preparara

Me esperaba unos buenos días para sacarla de quicio

**f...**

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado el pequeño extra

a que fue divertido no?

jajaja

nos vemos!

jaj


End file.
